The Answer Lies Within
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Ike's feelings after his father's death. A songfic.


**A/N:** It's a songfic. The song is The Answer Lies Within by Dream Theater…a.k.a. one of the prettiest songs of all time. Please listen to it before reading this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem. And the song is Dream Theater's.

_Look around_

_Where do you belong_

Ike was in his room. The words of his father rang in his head over and over again. He was to become the commander of the Greil Mercenaries…a job he knew he couldn't handle. He could never live up to his father. Nobody could.

He wanted to refuse his father's wishes. But…it was his father's last wish.

_Don't be afraid_

_You're not the only one_

Ike wondered how Titania was doing. She and his father were quite close. He put a lot of faith in her and vice versa. Maybe she could lead the company instead of him. She was much more experienced and had the presence of a leader. He had neither experience nor the look of a leader. At least, he didn't think he did…

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Ike remained on his bed for the course of the day, making sure nobody visited him. For the moment, he needed to be alone. He was a strong man. At least…he had to be. For the company, for Mist, and for himself.

But where would he find the strength to move on from this obstacle and take over, in his father's shadow? It was somewhere. And Ike knew that no one could give it to him. He had to find it himself…

_Life is short_

_So learn from your mistakes_

Why had he been so foolish? He thought he had all the time in the world…now he was young and without a teacher. Nobody could teach him how to use his sword. He wouldn't accept any help…not from anyone else. The only one that could teach him was his father. And he was gone.

_And stand behind_

_The choices that you make_

Ike wondered where his sister was. She was probably in the same situation he was – but crying. Not that he blamed her…Ike wanted to cry too.

That made him think for a moment. How would he watch over Mist and handle this war and all of his company? He wasn't strong enough…he needed help…

Also…why couldn't he cry? He was indeed grieving about his father, but he could produce no tears. All he could do was think and plan…and grieve.

_Face each day_

_With both eyes open wide_

He knew he had to go on…somehow. He couldn't let everybody down. Especially his father, the one who had trusted him with the company and Mist.

Every day was just going to get harder if he kept shooting himself down like this. Greil had to have thought his son was stronger than this…otherwise he would've let Titania lead the company. Ike needed to stay strong for everyone.

_And try to give_

_Don't keep it all inside_

Ike knew everybody was counting on him. Why did it feel like the world was on his shoulders? He couldn't vent to anybody, it seemed. It would make him look weak. Ike needed to appear strong. For everybody. It was bad enough he was young and inexperienced…if people thought he was weak, half of the company would up and leave!

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Ike was his father's son. Some part of him must know what to do. How to get over this. How to move on. He must have inherited some strength. Being a commander was in his blood. So was being a strong man.

_You've got the future on your side_

_You're gonna be fine now_

His father may be gone, but Ike had years to go. He couldn't spend every day in his bed thinking about how much he missed his father. That's not what Greil had asked for. That's not what he wanted. Time would help…right?

_I know whatever you decide_

_You're gonna shine_

Regarding being the commander of the Greil Mercenaries…he didn't really have a choice. If Greil thought that Ike was strong enough to lead…then he needed to prove that true. He would lead. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed the rest of the company and all of their experience to help him.

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end  
Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_You're ready to begin_

Ike stood up. He grabbed his sword and walked around his room a little, trying to sort his thoughts for good. Just holding his sword made him miss his father…but it was also a reminder that life would go on. It had to. Even if Ike had to make it so. He could teach himself, with all the tips his father had given him. He did need help…but he had a company by his side. He had Titania and Soren who would always stick by him. Speaking of which, Ike needed to talk to them…

_Don't let a day do by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Finally, Ike opened his door and walked out, taking a deep breath. He needed a distraction…or something. He walked down the hallway to Mist's room. He knocked.

"Wh-Who is it?" Ike could hear Mist say between sobs.

"Ike," he answered.

The door opened before him and Mist threw her arms around him without another word. Rhys and Rolf were in there already and looked at him with sympathy. Ike held his sister, whose face was red and swollen from crying. "Ike…why him? Why…"

Ike didn't exactly know why his father had to die. But everything happens for a reason, he knew. He would be able to find the answer to Mist's question…soon.

**A/N: **I hope I didn't turn Ike into a pansy here. That wasn't the point. Anyway, please review with any opinions. CC is always appreciated.


End file.
